Before Us
by becca428
Summary: She was just a girl with a normal life like everyone else, living her life through the fullest. But everything change on the morning of September 26th. She now has to fight for survival. She lost so much along the way, even the people she truly cares about. Her name is Tess and this is her side of the story.


**AN: Hey, how's it going bros? It's me again ;) Did you bros remember in my story Broken Dreams that I would be writing a couple full stories? But I am. Since its summer, my goal this summer is making 2 stories, based in the last of us universe. Both stories would be set around the game (the outbreak) and after the game. IDK, I'll try to put up the first chapter of my 2 stories before Monday (that's my goal at least). If I don't update that much, my (half) brother just got back and he's on the computer. All freaking day! I might just type the story on my iPad (which kinda sucks). But anyway, let me get started bros. For any copyright or whatever, I don't own Tess or anything relates to TLOU, just my OC's. So…here's my story: Before Us.**

* * *

It was another regular day in the town of Grovetown, South Carolina. The town wasn't that big, like Augusta, but it was some-what close to the city. Grovetown was filled with good people. People that can be trusted and can be reliable. There were never any problems that would affect the people and the community; not one problem. No one knows that after the night of September 25th, would change the lives of millions of people forever.

Everybody was in their homes, all warm and bundled up from the weather that was now suddenly cold. It was about around 11 pm, most of the neighbors went to bed to start their routine again the next day, but except for one house. The house was a two-story house with olive green sidings and a dark brown roof. The lights were on in one room upstairs and the living room. A girl, who is about 15, is sitting on the family couch, watching TV.

The girl has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was only wearing a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of comfy grey sweatpants. Her feet were up on the coffee table and cross her arms. She was lost in her thoughts, just thinking about Aunt Robin. She wasn't doing so well; she got sick 2 days ago because of a virus going around. She was so sick that she has to stay at the hospital for the night, maybe 2 for all they know. She was just too stressed out. She starts to hear thumping; it was heavy footsteps, coming down the stairs. It was just Uncle Jim.

"Hey, can you keep an eye on your sister?"

"Yeah", the girl replied. "Why, what's going on?"

"I got a call from the hospital. The doctor said your aunt is getting worse."

The girl sat up from the couch, now in full attention. "How bad?"

"Horrible. She's vomiting all over the place, coughing up blood and what not. Her heart beat is starting to slow down. It's just a mess. The doctor said if she keeps going on like this, she might…" he trailed off for a moment. "But…can you watch your sister, please?"

She stood up from the couch and walked over to him. She shook her head. "Yeah, yeah definitely."

Her uncle made a faint, relieve smile. "Oh, thank you."

He went over to the closet and put on his brown jacket and his shoes. He was about to go out the door but he forgot something: the car keys. He searches in his jean pockets; he looks up and notices his niece holding it out for him. He let out a relieve sigh and grabs the keys from her hand.

"Thanks", he sighs. "If you have any problems with Aleah or anything, call me."

"I will". She made a little 'thumbs-up' gesture at him.

He put his hand on the doorknob and opens it. He steps out and froze; he turns around, looking at his oldest niece one last time tonight. "I'm counting on you, Tess. I really need you to stay on the ball here, okay. Please, don't fail me now."

Her face was full or seriousness; she nods her head in response, still keeping eye contact. "I won't. I can handle this. It's not a problem."

"Good", he quietly mutters. "I'll see you later."

"Later", she replies back.

He shuts the door, leaving her by herself in the living room once again. She walks over to the window, seeing him start the car. He pulls out in the driveway and drove off to the hospital.

She draws back the curtains and shuts them. She then walks back over to the couch, plopping back down with a hard thump. She sighs out loud, running her hair through her dark hair.

_Great, now I'm alone for the night._

She sees her cell phone lit up. She leans over and picks it up. It was a new text message from her friend Marcus. She kind of smile at it but she wants to talk to him; she dials her phone and, before you know it, he picks up.

"Hey girl" Marcus made his voice dramatic.

She just scuffs "Um, hey?" She just shook her head in his ridiculousness, it just making her chuckle. "Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, why'd you ask?"

"Um, well…I'm alone and I wondering…"

"You want me to come over cuz you're afraid of being alone."

"No!" She hears him laughing in the background. "I'm just alone for the night. Aleah's sleeping and my uncle just went back to the hospital. So…can you please come over?"

She hears a knock at the door. "Just give me a minute." She grabs her phone and walks over to the front door. She opens the door; it was Marcus.

"You seriously was outside my door the whole time?" She raises her eyebrow up at him, smirking.

"Uh…yeah. Why wouldn't I?" He made his way in the living room.

"Because", she shuts the front door, "It's fucking weird, that's why."

Marcus raises an eyebrow at her. "How is that even close to weird?"

She sits right next to him. "I don't know, it's just is."

She looks over at Marcus. Marcus has dark brown hair, which is kind of shaggy but it kept it short. He has dark hazel eyes. He has some facial hair growing, not a lot but short. He wore a dark green shirt with his brown jacket that went well with dark blue jeans and dirty brown boots. The look just makes him look dangerous and kind of handsome. She kind of blush at her thought. But this is her friend she's talking about. Why is she thinking about him like this? She just shook it off and looks away from him.

"So what's wrong with your aunt?"

She just shook her head. "As you already know, Aunt Robin hasn't been getting any better. By what Uncle Jim told me, she might end up dying." She closes her eyes, controlling her breathing.

Marcus lays a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it for comfort. "I'm sorry, Tess. I really am."

"It's fine." She sniffs. She looks over at him. He smiles at her; she gives him a smile. She grabs his hand that was still laying on her shoulder and rubs it with her thumb. They never break eye contact. She was starting to blush and flutter her eyes at him. He just smiles and winks at her; it just made her giggle and made him chuckle.

"Tessa and Marcus, sitting in a tress. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage, here comes their baby in the baby carriage!"

Tess immediately pushes Marcus away.

Tess and Marcus look up at the steps; it was Tess's 11-year-old sister Aleah. She has dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. She's wearing a light purple t-shirt with pictures of sheep on it, pink shorts, and a pair of white socks. She giggles at Marcus and her now irritated sister.

"Go back to bed, Aleah."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Whoa, Tessa, calm your tits."

"Hey, watch your language, missy!" She points her finger at her. "And don't call me Tessa either."

"But it's my job to annoy you."

"And you're doing a good job of doing it."

Marcus just chuckles at their conversation, appears to be enjoying it. Tess glares at him and punch him in his shoulder. He flinches in pain, biting his tongue so he won't let out a curse word in front of the child. Aleah just giggles at the two teens. She walks down the steps to sit by her sister. She smiles up at her sister; she did the same.

"Why are you up anyway?" Tess wraps her arm around Aleah. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

"Yeah, I keep thinking about Aunt Robin." Tess pulls her closer. "I was there when Uncle Jim was talking to the doctor. The look on his face…all the color was gone. He looks so sad, like if he's gonna cry or something." She looks up at her sister. "I just hope she gets better."

"Me too, Aleah." She rubs the side of her arm. "We just got to think about the positives. Maybe, before we know it, she'll get better tomorrow. I just do. So, just…I don't know, think about something positive."

"Well…she's getting rid of that crap out of her body, that's one good thing."

The teens just laugh at her response. But it was true though; it was a good thing. It's good that she's getting all of the toxins from her body. This virus is just gonna last a couple of day then just go away. What's to worry about? They just wish it's over.

* * *

The conversation left cold. All three of them were on the couch. The lights and TV are turned off. Aleah fell asleep in her sister's arms. Tess is now lying against Marcus; she was starting to drift off as well, considering now it was almost midnight. His arm was wrapped around her, he pulls her closer. She looks up at him and smiles, he does the same.

"I hope she gets better." She feels him nods in response. "I mean, if something happens about her…"

"Nothing is gonna happen to her." He looks down at her; her dark brown eyes looking up at him. "Like you said, Tess, you just gotta think about the positives in situations like this. If you need somebody to talk to…I'm there for you."

She smiles at him, kind of blushing. She lays her head back down onto his chest. "I know…you're always there for me. Even if the situation is bad, you seem to be there for me anyway. " Her eyes flutters shut; her hair falls down in front of her face.

He notices the strand hair fall in her face. He pushes it back behind her ear. He just watches her sleeping. He just remembers the first time she and her sister moved here with aunt and uncle 10 years ago. He knows what she and her sister have been through, but he's surprised, even till this day, how strong and courageous she is. She's a good sister to Aleah; even though they both bicker at each other, she's always protective and really cares about her. He didn't want to admit it to her, he thinks she kinda pretty. She denies all the time but…she's really beautiful, both inside and out. Maybe one day, he'll have the courage to ask her out.

He sighs out loud and sits back into the couch. He shuts his hazel eyes and falls asleep. They're all fast asleep, waiting for the next day, to be better than the last.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think so far? I haven't seen any stories involving Tess and her 20 years of her survival. So, tada, I guess. I was on tumbr the other day and Tess was originally going to be portrayed as a villain. Apparently, she has a brother that was traveling with Joel and Ellie to the Fireflies. Then her brother died of an attack because Joel was protecting Ellie. Tess wanted revenge and hunts down Joel. She violently beats him up and asking where Ellie is, so she can kill her in front of him (if I read it correctly). But anyway, Ellie finds out about Joel being hostage and stabbed Tess in her throat and…she dies. I have another story coming up (it takes place after the game) So, I'll release the first chapter before Monday (or two, don't promise me on that). Excuse me if some of the stuff in the story isn't accurately correct and the grammar; I'm just trying my best here. Thank you, bros, for all of the appreciation. *brofist* ;)**


End file.
